The invention relates to an electric lamp provided with:
a translucent lamp vessel having an axis and an end portion, PA1 a light source in the lamp vessel, PA1 a lamp cap comprising a sheath portion and a base portion, in which an end portion of the lamp vessel is fixed by means of a polyethersulphone synthetic resin member in that the synthetic resin member adheres both to the lamp vessel and to the lamp cap, said lamp cap having an electric contact to which a current supply conductor to the light source is connected.
The invention further relates to the manufacture of such a lamp. Such a lamp is known from British Patent Specification 1,380,720.
In the known lamp, a ring of polyethersulphone is arranged to surround the end portion of the lamp vessel and is caused to melt. Subsequently, the lamp cap is provided and a butt joint is obtained between the lamp vessel and the lamp cap by cooling the assembly.
It has been found that with the use of this synthetic resin lamps are obtained which do not satisfy the IEC standard. Especially the adhesion of the resin to the lamp vessel is too poor for the requirements imposed on the torsional strength of the connection between the lamp vessel and the lamp cap.